


we write our own stories.

by kqrlnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "if i wrote the dsmp scripts", Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, and at one point they say peace out and leave his ass, awesamdude cares for purpled, bc i love eret, but phil's a shit dad, first person in a while to do that, hes also heavily redeemed in this, i wish i didnt write that, immortal karl jacobs :(, its so sad help, oneshot collection but it all happens in the same universe aka, possible smut? i'll put a warning on the chapter if i do it, sam is also legally his and tubbo's caretaker, the sleepy bois kids all have adhd basically, tommy thinks of him as a parent, wilbur's isnt as severe as techno and tommy's though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: a collection of oneshots based off of the narrative of "if i wrote the scrips for the dream smp" where i take canon and mold it into my own plot.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, last two past, may contain others
Kudos: 37





	1. the resurrection.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case you didnt read the tags or the summery, most of this isn't canon!! it is based on if i wrote the plot, and will be treated as such. i hope you enjoy!<3

the former citizens of l’manburg all circle around the platform ghostbur is standing on, standing stiffly and waiting for it to happen. 

tommy has silent tears running down his face, and quackity is being held by his fiances. after hearing about what happened last time, and that there was a chance schlatt would come back as well, he was not doing very well nor was he very excited. 

when the trigger was finally pulled, by tommy, of all people, he closed his eyes and jerked the sword forwards, feeling it go through the slightly solid-feeling translucent skin ghostbur had. tommy squints to see what's happening, after hearing multiple gasps behind him, and finds ghostbur’s body completely splitting as he looks up to the sky, eyes completely white. 

tommy’s eyes immediately shut tightly again. 

a few moments later, and a scream rips through quackity, coming out broken and extremely pained. “my beloved.” a familiar, scratchy, annoying, american voice says. tommy’s eyes rip open, and he stares open mouthed as the silent, bloody wilbur sits on his knees while schlatt is seen walking towards his former vice and husband, sapnap standing in front protectively, his sword at his side intimidatingly. 

“back the fuck up.” schlatt slurs, seemingly somehow drunk and sober at the same time. “no, you back the fuck up, he’s our fiance.” sapnap says intimidatingly, gesturing to karl, who was holding quackity tightly. 

“of course he wants two, always was so needy, weren't you? slut. more for himself, never for anyone else, right?” sapnap’s sword raised to the other man’s throat as he spoke, and karl’s eyes lit up in a fiery anger, his hands clenching, but they remained wrapped around quackity. 

tommy rushes towards wilbur, the man still on his knees, tears pricking his eyes. “will? hey, will… it's okay.” tommy hushes, kneeling in front of him.

“i remember everything.” wilbur says in a horrified tone. tommy’s own eyes began collecting water.

then wilbur’s vision went black, and he slouched forward onto tommy. “will’s out. sam, could you please help me carry him to my house?” tommy said, his voice breaking on sam’s name. 

sam rushes forwards, immediately taking wilbur’s body and picking him up in bridal style, easily carrying him all the way to tommy’s house. 

+++++++++++

when wilbur awoke, his eyes burned with the lingering feeling of smoke and the soot on his hands made them scratchy. he slowly opens his eyes, immediately wanting to go back to sleep as the sun filled his already painful eyes. 

“fuck!” he hisses, pulling the blanket over his head. as soon as he spoke, he heard items cluttering from under him, and heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs that distantly sound like tommy’s clunky ass sneakers.

but as soon as his little brother, red and white baseball shirt and messy blonde hair, busts into the room, he knows exactly why. “tommy.” he says breathlessly as the smaller boy pulls him into a crushing hug, letting out giggles and hiccups from crying. 

sam treks in slowly after that, smiling softly as wilbur grips tightly onto his brother. “hey, will.” he says, and how roughly deep his voice has gotten but how comforting it still sounds scares wilbur. 

tommy pulls away slightly, and as wilbur stares into his eyes, he has a flashback. 

tommy is laying on the ground, blood surrounds him, wounds open further, and tommy lets it happen. he lays there, smiling, as ghostbur stares with tears in his eyes. “i’m gonna be just like you, will. exactly what tubbo feared.” 

the flashback ends. wilbur breaks down, pulling tommy back into his arms. 

a while later, after wilbur finally lets go of his tight, protective grip on his baby brother, they eat some food, and wilbur announces something. “l’manburg isn't gone, it's just hit a hindrance. same as all the other times, we can rebuild, fill it with water and make new-new l’manburg smaller. dream's in jail, and techno wont touch it anymore, rebuilding will be-”

“will, it's over. l’manburg is… gone. that was the end.” tommy says, sitting stiffly and clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “no, no, dream is in jail. tommy, you don't understand, we’re untouchable, unbeatable, we’re unstoppable! my l’m-”

“no, wilbur, you don't understand. it was blown up beyond past repair, we can't rebuild, and i’m not even sure i want to! l’manburg was a home for many, yes, but it brought so many problems the smp didn’t need! i loved it too, will, i loved it as much as you did, it was my home too, but it doesn’t need to come back.”

wilbur’s fists clench, his eyes glow, and his posture changes. before he can say something he regrets, he shuts his mouth tightly, looking towards tommy, then at sam, before roughly getting up and leaving. 

he doesn't need this. he doesn't like schlatt, not one bit, but that man sure did know how to lead. if he could find schlatt, maybe they could compromise, partner up, and rebuild together. no one else had to come, it could just be him and schlatt, their l’manburg. wilbur felt old feelings creep up on him, and flashbacks set in his mind, confusing him and making rebuttals as well as listing wins he’d gain from making this decision. 

tears ran down his face, and while he saw no one near him, he felt exposed. he quickly made his way to the crater that once was l’manburg, and kneeled at the edge, saluting to the country that was once his, the country that was once a symbol for peace and freedom, the country that was started by him and his friends so they could escape the rules of the smp.

wilbur cried. he cried until he felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching at the touch. 

he turns, and it’s punz. one of the last people he expected to be here. will roughly wipes his tears as punz sits down beside him, awkwardly trying to figure out how to word the sentence he was trying to let out. 

“i… i just came to apologize for taking your first two lives. i’d stood with dream for so long, i’d never realized how much of an asshole he was until it was too late. i know i’m part of the thing that drove you to madness, i worked on the side against you until your very end, not realizing i was a bad guy. i’m so sorry, wilbur,” he says, and once again awkwardly, sticks his hand out in an attempt to shake wilbur’s hand.

wilbur stares at him, tears welling up in his eyes once again, as he instead pulls the now surprised punz into a hug. the younger man quickly hugs back, tears forming in his eyes as well. 

phil stares upon the scene, being too much of a wuss to go up and apologize to wilbur. how the man who was against wilbur the entire time he was on smp lands has the courage to apologize but wilbur’s own father doesn't shocks him, but instead of doing something about it, he makes the trek back to the nether portal, neither punz nor wilbur seeing him in the process.


	2. memories of what once was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy remembers, even though sometimes he wishes he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so so so short, it's mainly just a filler for the bigger plot one's to come! hope u enjoy <3

tommy panted hard, tubbo running full speed after him. “watch out, big man, i've almost got you!” the elder yelled, shoving out his hand to tag tommy before tommy put up his hand and attempted to catch his breath.

the dream smp had a huge problem with being smoldering hot about 11 months a year, and seeing as september was one of those months, tommy, nor most others that still wore the thick revolution uniforms, was not doing very well.

“fuck, tubbo, one moment, these fucking uniforms are sweaty as shit.” tommy breathed, pulling up the sleeves on his shirt and discarding the long jacket on the ground beside him, tubbo following suit shortly after.

“i have an idea.” tubbo smiled mischievously. 

minutes later, every l’manburg citizen was gathered around, only partly wearing their uniforms due to the heat, with water guns and balloons in hand, grinning at each other. 

“guys, let’s roleplay being tommy and dream, niki you be dream, stand back to back with me while tubbo counts us down!” wilbur yelled, clearly teasing his little brother as the victim in question just whined and complained. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 paces, fire!” wilbur purposely slowed himself down as niki quickly whipped around, lips curved into a wide smile as she threw and hit wilbur directly in the middle of his chest, laughs bursting out around them.

wilbur threw himself to the ground, continuing to mock tommy as the boy being made fun of even started to slightly giggle himself, as his best friend threw a fit laughing on the ground. 

current-day tommy remembers these memories every so often, and it always leads to an emotional breakdown. he remembers why this can never happen again, though, because their beloved homeland is blown to bedrock, their former treasury of state is a traitor, his older brother will probably never be that happy again, and his best friend is broken.

he wishes to be happy again, as his nation once was, but seeing all of his friends, broken, traitors, gone… he knows nothing will ever live up to what l’manburg once was, back when it was in its prime, before the first election and after the war for independence. 

tommy only wishes he would’ve cherished his time when he was happy, either that, or he wishes he didn't remember it at all.


	3. the ravine has a new use.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt offers something quackity can't refuse.

“come on, quackity. i know you wanna, all you have to do is say yes.” 

“no, schlatt! leave me the fuck alone!” quackity yelled, pushing schlatt’s hand away from his arm. 

“what a surprise, of course you’re saying no without even hearing me out! this isn’t for my gain, it’s for-” sapnap’s knee straight to his stomach was what finally shut the man up. 

quackity immediately moved his body behind his taller fiance, crying out. schlatt doubled forward, coughing, and was met with a fist straight into his jaw.

looking up from the ground, he saw quackity being held tightly by his fiances, sapnap cradling his face in his hands while karl held onto quackity’s waist. schlatt scoffed, he’d forgotten quackity had moved on. 

“what if.. i propose the same idea, but, all three of you join. new-new l’manburg needs more than 3 members, doesn't it?”

“3?” quackity asked, he’d only been told of schlatt wanting him to join, but not anyone else. 

“yeah, 3. wilbur came to me a few days ago crying, talking about how he needed his nation back and he kept rambling until i touched his arm and he broke down,” schlatt scoffed at the memory. “he wants his country back and so do i, so once he calmed down, we talked out our ideas and agreed on a list of people we want in. it’s about 9 people long including ourselves, and with the two of you it’ll be 13.” he explained, and every minute that passed the three men he was proposing the idea to looked more interested.

“fine, but this means i’m not taking my eyes off of either of them. both of them can defend themselves, but i don't trust you or wilbur.” schlatt shrugged, that was understandable and expected, so he stood up, dusted himself off, and stuck his hand out.

“so we have a deal?” he asked to no one in particular.

quackity tapped on sapnap slightly and gestured that he needed to be the one to do this, so sapnap moved over and quackity’s familiar touch gripped schlatt’s hand. 

“we have a deal.”

hours later, and the three fiances were outside the entrance of pogtopia, while karl and sapnap waited for quackity to find the entrance. once he found and opened it, they made the descend down the many, many staircases, and were met with wilbur and schlatt sitting at a table, talking, while 4 empty chairs sat beside. 

“ah, hello and welcome! i don’t think sapnap and karl have ever been here, big q you obviously have, but welcome to pogtopia!” wilbur says, standing and smiling. schlatt waves, staying seated, and the three awkwardly wave back.

“sit down, we’re just waiting on one more person!” wilbur continues, and they awkwardly take their seats in complete silence until a few minutes later when they hear footsteps on the stairs. 

“welcome, george!”

“george!?” the three exclaim, watching the short boy clumsily walk down the stairs, adjusting his glasses. “uh, hey guys..” he chuckles nervously, scratching his nape and waving.

“george, why the fuck-” quackity starts, but he cuts himself off when he notices the crown on george’s head.

“wait, what the fuck is that?” he continues, watching as george makes a confused noise. “the crown, dumbass.” quackity rolls his eyes, and he hears schlatt stifle a chuckle from behind him.

“the uh, the kinoko kingdom crown. they elected me king like.. two days ago. then i went to sleep and woke up an hour ago.” he said awkwardly, taking his seat and placing the red, white and gold crown beside him on the table. 

“you’ve been sleeping for 2 fucking days?!” was what came from quackity’s mouth next, and the entire room broke into laughs. after a few minutes, they had calmed down, and finally begun talking about what they met up for.

“so, me and schlatt were thinking we’d be co-presidents, quackity is our vice, karl is the creative head director, which is what he was when tubbo was president, george will be the secretary of state and sapnap just.. does what he pleases. that cool with everyone?” 

the answer came as nods from the four, and schlatt pulls out a piece of paper.

“this is the list of people we brainstormed, it includes tubbo, ranboo, eret, niki and fundy, all with varying government positions except fundy, since i don’t trust him enough to give him one but wilbur wanted him in the country, so we made a compromise. do you guys have any other ideas for people we let in?” 

“uh, not really, no. but how would eret work? isn’t he still king of the smp?” sapnap asked.

“right, yeah, if he agrees he’ll still be king and that’ll help us stay a secret, you cant really question the king’s word.” wilbur said, smirking, and after a few hours of talking (george had fallen asleep about 10 minutes after he got there, but they summarized what had happened to him before they all left.)

“so, i guess here’s to starting new-new l’manburg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this arc is vv fun to write!! i hope its as fun to read <33


End file.
